1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing information from a recording disc such as a DVD (digital video disc), a CD (compact disc), or a CD-ROM (compact disc read only memory). Also, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording information on a recording disc. Furthermore, this invention relates to a recording disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conceivable system (which is not prior art to this invention) for copyright protection regarding main information on a recording disc, copyright management information is scrambled, and the scrambled version of the copyright management information is recorded on a legitimate disc. Also, main information is recorded on the legitimate disc. The copyright management information is designed so that a portion thereof forms a playback permission key. Thus, a legitimate disc stores a playback permission key. On the other hand, an illegal copy disc or a pirated disc lacks a playback permission key.
A disc player according to the conceivable system is designed to start the reproduction of main information from a recording disc only when a playback permission key is successfully detected. Specifically, when a legitimate disc is placed in the disc player, the disc player reads out the scrambled version of copyright management information from the legitimate disc and de-scrambles it into the original copyright management information. The disc player detects a playback permission key in the copyright management information. Then, the disc player starts to reproduce main information from the legitimate disc in response to successful detection of the playback permission key.
When a pirated disc is placed in the disc player according to the conceivable system, the disc player reads out information corresponding to copyright management information and subjects it to a de-scrambling process. Since the pirated disc lacks copyright management information and the de-scrambling resultant information differs from the copyright management information, the disc player does not detect any playback permission key. Accordingly, the disc player will not start to reproduce main information from the pirated disc.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an improved method of reproducing information from a recording disc. It is a second object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for reproducing information from a recording disc.
It is a third object of this invention to provide an improved method of recording information on a recording disc.
It is a fourth object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for recording information on a recording disc.
It is a fifth object of this invention to provide an improved recording disc.
A first aspect of this invention provides a method of reproducing information from a recording disc having a lead-in area and a data area, comprising the steps of reading out a scrambled version of a SID code word from the lead-in area of the disc, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; de-scrambling the readout scrambled version to recover the SID code word; collate the recovered SID code word with reference SID code words to decide whether or not the disc is legitimate; reading out main information from the data area of the disc when it is decided that the disc is legitimate; and inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc when it is decided that the disc is not legitimate.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a method further comprising the steps of reading out a copy inhibition code word from the lead-in area of the disc; deciding whether or not the readout copy inhibition code word indicates copy inhibition; and inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc in cases where the readout copy inhibition code word indicates the copy inhibition even though it is decided that the disc is legitimate.
A third aspect of this invention provides a method of reproducing information from a recording disc having a post cutting area and a data area, comprising the steps of reading out a scrambled version of a SID code word from the post cutting area of the disc, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; de-scrambling the readout scrambled version to recover the SID code word; collating the recovered SID code word with reference SID code words to decide whether or not the disc is legitimate; reading out main information from the data area of the disc when it is decided that the disc is legitimate; and inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc when it is decided that the disc is not legitimate.
A fourth aspect of this invention provides a method of reproducing information from a recording disc having a TOC area and a data area, comprising the steps of reading out a scrambled version of a SID code word from the TOC area of the disc, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; de-scrambling the readout scrambled version to recover the SID code word; collating the recovered SID code word with reference SID code words to decide whether or not the disc is legitimate; reading out main information from the data area of the disc when it is decided that the disc is legitimate; and inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc when it is decided that the disc is not legitimate.
A fifth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from a recording disc having a lead-in area and a data area, comprising first means for reading out a scrambled version of a SID code word from the lead-in area of the disc, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; second means for de-scrambling the scrambled version read out by the first means to recover the SID code word; third means for collating the SID code word recovered by the second means with reference SID code words to decide whether or not the disc is legitimate; fourth means for reading out main information from the data area of the disc when the third means decides that the disc is legitimate; and fifth means for inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc when the third means decides that the disc is not legitimate.
A sixth aspect of this invention is based on the fifth aspect thereof, and provides an apparatus further comprising sixth means for reading out a copy inhibition code word from the lead-in area of the disc; seventh means for deciding whether or not the copy inhibition code word read out by the sixth means indicates copy inhibition; and eighth means for inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc in cases where the seventh means decides that the copy inhibition code word indicates the copy inhibition even though the third means decides that the disc is legitimate.
A seventh aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from a recording disc having a post cutting area and a data area, comprising first means for reading out a scrambled version of a SID code word from the post cutting area of the disc, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; second means for de-scrambling the scrambled version read out by the first means to recover the SID code word; third means for collating the SID code word recovered by the second means with reference SID code words to decide whether or not the disc is legitimate; fourth means for reading out main information from the data area of the disc when the third means decides that the disc is legitimate; and fifth means for inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc when the third means decides that the disc is not legitimate.
An eighth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from a recording disc having a TOC area and a data area, comprising first means for reading out a scrambled version of a SID code word from the TOC area of the disc, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; second means for de-scrambling the scrambled version read out by the first means to recover the SID code word; third means for collating the SID code word recovered by the second means with reference SID code words to decide whether or not the disc is legitimate; fourth means for reading out main information from the data area of the disc when the third means decides that the disc is legitimate; and fifth means for inhibiting readout of the main information from the data area of the disc when the third means decides that the disc is not legitimate.
A ninth aspect of this invention provides a method of recording copyright information on a recording disc, comprising the steps of scrambling a SID code word into a scrambled version, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; and recording the scrambled version of the SID code word on a lead-in area of the disc.
A tenth aspect of this invention is based on the ninth aspect thereof, and provides a method further comprising the steps of scrambling an ISRC code word into a scrambled version, the ISRC code word representing a source of a program recorded on the disc; and recording the scrambled version of the ISRC code word on the lead-in area of the disc.
An eleventh aspect of this invention provides a method of recording copyright information on a recording disc, comprising the steps of scrambling a SID code word into a scrambled version, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; and writing the scrambled version of the SID code word on the disc by laser cutting.
A twelfth aspect of this invention provides a method of recording copyright information on a recording disc, comprising the steps of scrambling a SID code word into a scrambled version, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; and recording the scrambled version of the SID code word on a TOC area of the disc.
A thirteenth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for recording copyright information on a recording disc, comprising first means for scrambling a SID code word into a scrambled version, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; and second means for recording the scrambled version of the SID code word on a lead-in area of the disc.
A fourteenth aspect of this invention is based on the thirteenth aspect thereof, and provides an apparatus further comprising third means for scrambling an ISRC code word into a scrambled version, the ISRC code word representing a source of a program recorded on the disc; and fourth means for recording the scrambled version of the ISRC code word on the lead-in area of the disc.
A fifteenth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for recording copyright information on a recording disc, comprising first means for scrambling a SID code word into a scrambled version, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; and second means for writing the scrambled version of the SID code word on the disc by laser cutting.
A sixteenth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for recording copyright information on a recording disc, comprising first means for scrambling a SID code word into a scrambled version, the SID code word representing a producer of the disc; and second means for recording the scrambled version of the SID code word on a TOC area of the disc.
A seventeenth aspect of this invention provides a recording disc having a lead-in area storing a scrambled version of a SID code word which represents a disc producer.
An eighteenth aspect of this invention is based on the seventeenth aspect thereof, and provides a recording disc which has a data area storing a musical program, the lead-in area storing a scrambled version of an ISRC code word which represents a source of the musical program.
A nineteenth aspect of this invention provides a recording disc having a post cutting area storing a scrambled version of a SID code word which represents a disc producer.
A twentieth aspect of this invention provides a recording disc having a TOC area storing a scrambled version of a SID code word which represents a disc producer.
A twenty-first aspect of this invention is based on the seventeenth aspect thereof, and provides a recording disc wherein the lead-in area stores a CGMCAPS code word.
A twenty-second aspect of this invention is based on the eighteenth aspect thereof, and provides a recording disc wherein the lead-in area stores a CGMCAPS code word.
A twenty-third aspect of this invention is based on the nineteenth aspect thereof, and provides a recording disc wherein the post cutting area stores a CGMCAPS code word.
A twenty-fourth aspect of this invention is based on the twentieth aspect thereof, and provides a recording disc wherein the TOC area stores a CGMCAPS code word.